


It Simply Isn’t Possible

by Sunsetnymph



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But that’s nothing new, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Reveal, Maybe they’re just really good bros, Merlin is an idiot, Oneshot, its only gay if you make it gay, no beta we die like men, original ideas? what are those?, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetnymph/pseuds/Sunsetnymph
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin’s magic. He takes it better than expected.





	It Simply Isn’t Possible

“I can explain”

“Really? Explain what? The fact that you’ve been lying to my face for years? That you don’t trust me? That I can no longer trust you? That after all this time, I find out that I don’t know you at all?”

Hurt flickers over his features, replaced by bone-crushing sadness, quickly covered by fear and a poor attempt at innocence.

“It wasn’t what it looked like, I swear! This is just a misunderstanding!”

“Really, Merlin. A misunderstanding? See I think the problem here is that I do understand”  
He’s quiet a moment, looking as though he’s thinking through every possible excuse he might use to get out of this. Arthur can see when he comes to the conclusion that there is no way he can talk his way out of this, when he slumps with resignation, looking for all the world like he wishes the floor would swallow him whole.

“Do you hate me?” He says it so quietly if the room wasn’t silent, Arthur’s sure he would have missed it. Of everything he feels, the anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness- of everything he feels, hatred is not on the list. How could he hate Merlin? For heaven's sake this is Merlin, how could anyone ever hate him?

“No Merlin, I don’t hate you. I hate that after all these years, all this time you’ve had to tell me, you didn’t until you had no other choice. And even then you tried to lie your way out. Were you ever going to tell me on your own? Were ever going to trust me?” Again the hurt look, and that blasted sadness, as if Merlin’s the one who’s been betrayed.

“I do trust you Arthur, I trust you with my life.”

“Well if it wasn’t fear of execution holding you back, what reason could you possibly have for not telling me?”

“I didn’t want to lose you, I was afraid of what you would think of me. I didn’t want you to hate me,” he whispers to the ground. And damn if that doesn’t send ice through Arthur’s heart.

“I could never hate you Merlin. It’s just not possible. And I promise I will never leave you.”

“You can’t know that. You could die tomorrow, then I’d be left here alone.”

“When have you ever known me to die?” That startles an incredulous laugh out of Merlin. 

“I save your life practically twice a day!” 

•••

Later Merlin would think of how lucky he was to have Arthur. How wrong everything could have gone, if Arthur wasn’t the wonderful person he is. One half cannot hate that which makes it whole, and damn if Arthur didn’t prove that everyday. Merlin couldn’t think of a better destiny, or anyone he’d rather spend it with.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote half of this like a year ago. Then I found it thought what the hell why not finish it.  
> Might write more, but it’d probably take me another year. I know myself well enough to tell the truth.  
> Let me know what you think! I really appreciate any comments you have!


End file.
